Balance of Death
This is the sixth chapter of Total Drama: Wawanakwa's Return by TDfan10. "Last time on TDWR, Staci beat Alejandro at math, and the remaining contestants had to drive it around the island. Beardo was eliminated. So now we are down to the final 15! Who will win? Who will lose? wWill Chris ever give me my paycheck?!" He said with a glare."Find out on Total Drama: Wawankwa's Return!" (theme song) Chris had already left for Boney Island. Dave went for breakfast with Scott. "Hey Dave!" he said with a smile. "How about we form an alliance for the merge? We all know it's coming up. Besides I'll get Amy, and Duncan and more evil people!"Scott insisted. "Amy?! She is whacked up evil! Way to manpulative!" Dave said to him. Scott walked inside the cafeteria and talked to Duncan and Amy. They both nodded their heads. "There we go!" Scott said to Dave as he went for a tray.v(conf:Dave)" Not supposed to happen! I mean once Amy gets to merge, any wrong move would tick her off and she would be a evil bomb! NOT GOOD!"] (conf:Scott) "An allance already! Great! I sure wish Da-COURTNEY! Was here. he he he." he blushed a little] Zoey and Mike were eating together. They both smiled at each other and weren't even eating their food. This made Amy puke. (conf:Amy)"So much smiling!" she puked again.] Izzy glared at Scott. She looked at him, glaring. "So, trying to break the alliance so you can win?" she said with a smile. Scott gasped. "H-How...." Scott said scared. "Easy, you made the alliance so you could break it up in the merge so you can win!" Scott glared at her. "Tell anyone and your next!" he said threateningly. Izzy just glared at him. Beardo walked around Boney Island. He was wndering why he was here. He was disapointed. Then he heard music. And it was horrible. "And we can't stop! We won't stop! Can't you see it's we who own the night....." And so on with Miley Cyrus's song. He coverd his ears."My great great great grandmother invented parties! And my Aunt Miley invented twerking!" She twerked as she sang. It. Was. Awful. "Oh, Hi Beardo!" she greeted."You got eliminated? So sad!" Thet found Chris. "Welcome losers! This is episode 6 though, so next episode the person who wins this challenge will rejoin the game!" Staci and Beardo got excited. "So...the remaining contestnats will do this challenge. But I want to know if it is, "safe"!" He said with his fingers doing quotation marks. "Your challenge is to stay ontop of this rolling log the longest. If you fall, you are out! So get on it!" he said to them. They got on. "Go!" The log started rolling. Beardo and Staci started to runin place on it. "My great great great great great grandfather invented log rolls!" Staci stated. They both had to run fater because of the log rolling faster. It was about thirty minuets before Beardo fell. "Ooof!' he said. "Staci wins! Wow! Staci tomorrow night, Chef will pick you up." Chris said to her. Chris left. Chris called everyone to come to the lake. They did. He explained the challenge. They all got on the log. "GO!" Chris yelled. He blew the airhorn. The log started rolling and the teenagers started running. B was the first to fall off. Of course, the log was ten feet above the lake so he fell. Duncan was the next to fall, but he grabbed onto the log and got himself back up. Gwen got a little sick. Samey, Scott, and Dave fell off. Amy was running, evil. Gwen and Duncan started talikng about their breakup. "Why?" Duncan asked. "You were always asking about Courtney. She's dead now!" Gwen said. Duncan was about to say something but Gwen puked in him and the both fell off. Amy pushed off Dawn, Mike, and Zoey. "Amy,Owen, Izzy, and Lindsay remain!" Chris announced. Lindsay kept her balance and pushed off Izzy and Owen. Amy and Lindsay ran towards each other. Lindsay moved out of the way so Amy could get by. Amy went passed.She was confused for a second. Lindsay had pushed her off. Amy fell, screaming. "Team Shark wins again!" Dawn's vote: I vote Mike! (draws '''X '''over Mike) Zoey's vote: There is a chance of Mal coming back so...Mike (draws '''X '''over Mike) Scott's vote: (draws '''X '''over B) Chris called out everyone but B and Mike. "So the last cup goes to............(dramatic music plays) .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. . .. .. .. .. .. MIKE is safe!" he threw the cup to Mike and he caught it. B was shocked. "Really?!" B said angrily. Everyone was shocked. B was flinged. Chris was too shocked to sign out. Category:Fan Fictions